LUCIFER
by alinzajazky
Summary: HAPPY KYUSUNG'S DAY... rencana awal ff ni sih mo dibikin romance. tapi jadinya hancur bgt. mianhae sebelumnya jika kecewa dgn endingnya / KYUSUNG or...


**LUCIFER**

KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

De el el

.

_**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak manga, drama dan MV yang pernah saya tonton. Saya hanya merangkumnya menjadi sebuah cerita.**_

.

Happy reading...

.

_**Dia nyaris sempurna.**_

_**Paras dan kehidupannya,**_

_**suara dan tatapan matanya,**_

_**mampu membius semua mata untuk hanya memandang padanya.**_

_**Wangi tubuhnya,**_

_**mampu menjerat hingga tak bisa berpaling darinya.**_

_**Bisikannya bagaikan iblis,**_

_**karena tak satupun yang ia inginkan,**_

_**bisa menolak pesona yang ia tebarkan.**_

.

_Lucifer adalah iblis. Dalam kepercayaan sebagian manusia dia adalah malaikat yang berpaling dari sang pencipta._

_Tapi Lucifer yang aku kenal bukan iblis seperti itu. Dia adalah pencuri hati wanita. Atau bahkan juga namja. Sepertiku. Aneh? Aku tahu itu. Dan karena itulah aku tak ingin orang lain tahu perasaanku._

...

"Lihat itu, Kim Yesung melihatmu lagi," ucap Jinki pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mendrible bolanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah Yesung yang tengah membaca bukunya.

"Aku dengar dia penyuka sesama," bisik Daesung.

"Benarkah? Itu mengerikan!" sahut Jinki keras.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia itu putra sahabat ummaku. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Aku kan hanya mendengar gosip tentangnya. Kenapa kau marah? Lagi pula, wajahnya memang cantik seperti yeoja," ucap Daesung sambil terus menatap Yesung. "Neomu neomu yeppeo..."

"Kurasa kaulah yang tak normal di sini," ucap Kyu. Sementara Jinki hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ohya, bagaimana yeoja itu? Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Jinki kemudian.

"Menurut kalian? Who am i?" ucap Kyu sambil melemparkan bolanya ke ring.

"You're the Lucifer!" ucap kedua sahabatnya sambil memukul kepala Kyu gemas. Ketiganya tertawa tergelak.

Tak jauh dari mereka Yesung kembali menoleh mendengar teriakan dan tawa ketiga sahabat itu.

"Sungie'ah!" tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, evil!" ucap Yesung dingin. Membuat namja yang memeluknya berdecak kesal.

"Aku mencoba bersikap manis sebelum kita berpisah, kau tau!"

"Berpisah? Kau mau pergi? Kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau ingat audisi yang aku ikuti waktu itu?" tanya Changmin bersemangat.

"Ne, kau lolos audisi?"

"Bukan hanya lolos, tapi aku langsung berada di bawah asuhan produser terkenal Jung Yunho. Kau tahu siapa dia kan?" ucap Changmin antusias.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku dengar dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa tahun?"

"Neee..., karena itu aku akan pergi bersamanya," ucap Changmin.

"Kau akan ke Amerika?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Hm, minggu depan kami berangkat. Emm.., tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

Changmin merosot turun dari bangku yang ia duduki, dan berjongkok di depan Yesung. Perlahan meraih jemari Yesung.

"Aku..., kita sama-sama tahu, kita berdua berbeda Yesungie. Dan hanya denganmu aku merasa perbedaan itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku menyukaimu. Aku..., aku ingin membawamu pergi bersamaku. Amerika negara yang bebas. Orang-orang seperti kita tidak akan diremehkan di sana. Apa kau mau bersamaku? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Yesungie?"

"Dug.. Dug.. Dug...!"

Yesung dan Changmin menoleh saat mendengar suara pantulan bola di dekat mereka. Refleks Yesung menarik tangannya di genggaman Changmin.

"Em..., aku..., aku tidak mendengar apa-apa," ucap namja itu kikuk. Yesung tak menyahut. Sementara Changmin kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei..., Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" panggil Daesung.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya berbalik pergi setelah memungut kembali bolanya.

Yesung menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

" Kau masih menyukai namja itu?" tanya Changmin.

Yesung tersentak. "Minnie'ah?"

"Arrata! Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Aku sudah cukup lega bisa menyatakan isi hatiku. Aku akan pergi minggu depan. Aku akan senang jika kau merindukanku saat aku tak ada," ucap Changmin sambil menerawang.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu. Aku justru takut kaulah yang akan melupakanku setelah terkenal nanti," jawab Yesung.

"Andwaeyo...! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan berubah padamu."

"Aish! Dasar mulut manis!" cibir Yesung.

"Aku berkata jujur!" protes Changmin.

Keduanya masih terus bercanda tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jinki saat menyadari Kyu yang terus menatap ke arah Yesung.

"Bukan apa-apa..., hanya saja, sepertinya Kim Yesung memang seperti yang Daesung katakan."

"Mwo?!" sentak Daesung dan Jinki kaget. "Ma-maksudmu dia...,"

"Bukan dia saja, tapi namja yang bersamanya itu juga," ucap Kyu.

"Mwo? Maldo andwae! Kau tau, Shim Changmin itu cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswi," ucap Daesung tak percaya.

"Tapi aku mendengar langsung pernyataan cintanya pada Kim Yesung."

"Ommo! Lalu, apa Kim Yesung menerimanya?" tanya Jinki antusias.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku merusak momen itu tadi," ucap Kyu sambil tertawa geli.

"Ini mengejutkan...," ucap kedua namja di depannya.

"Sudahlah! Hari ini aku ada kencan. Sampai besok!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Ya! Kau kencan dengan yeoja yang kemarin?" tanya Jinki setengah berteriak.

"Ani! Tapi dengan temannya!" jawab Kyu sambil berteriak pula.

"Kau gila, Cho!"

"Aku tahu!" jawab Kyu sambil tertawa.

-000-

Kyuhyun memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Yesung di kamar noonanya. Mereka memang dekat. Itu karena Yesung sering mengantar ummanya datang berkunjung. Lagi pula mereka memang pernah sekelas saat SMA dulu.

"Ya! Cho Ahra! Aku ini namja! Kenapa kau mendandaniku seperti ini, eoh?!" protes Yesung saat yeoja itu memoleskan lipstick di bibirnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku minta tolong kau jadi modelku, Sungie!"

"Kau kan bisa meminta tolong pada teman yeojamu? Kenapa harus aku?"

Yeoja itu terkikik. "Karena kau jauuuuuh lebih manis dibanding mereka. Lagi pula hanya sebentar saja, kok!"

"Cih! Ini menggelikan!" decak Yesung.

"Jangan mengeluh!" sahut Ahra sambil menyelesaikan riasannya. "Ohya, kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu. Apa kau menerima perasaan Changmin'ssi?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan noonanya. Ia bersumpah, dia bukan seorang yang suka menguping. Tapi percakapan mereka memang cukup keras. Ternyata noonanya tau kalau namja itu, Kim Yesung, adalah penyuka sesama. Dan sepertinya noonanya sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku tak menjawabnya. Dia juga tak meminta jawabanku."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku menyukai oranglain."

"Ck! Aku tahu bagian itu. Kau tak perlu menceritakannya," sahut Ahra. Yesung tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Jja! Selesai. Sekarang ganti bajumu. Dan sementara itu, aku akan memaksa dongsaeng manisku menjadi model prianya."

"Ya! Aku juga pria, kau ingat!" protes Yesung.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, sayang!" jawab Ahra seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Kyuhyun sungguh ingin menolak permintaan kakaknya. Tapi yeoja itu terlalu sadis. Lihat saja, dia bahkan membawa pemukul bisbol dalam acara yang dia katakan memohon bantuan itu. Dengan malas dan amat sangat terpaksa sekali, namja tampan itu menuruti permintaan noonanya. Lagi pula hanya beberapa jepretan kan? Noonanya juga berjanji akan membelikan PSP baru jika foto-fotonya nanti menang lomba di kampusnya. Lumayan kan? Tapi...

Tiap kali dia ingat bahwa model yeojanya adalah Kim Yesung yang notabene adalah namja..., rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kami datang, Yesungie!" seru noonanya.

Kyuhyun terpaku di depan pintu saat melihat Yesung di taman belakang rumah mereka. Lihatlah, saat ini namja itu tengah memakai gaun pengantin yang begitu manis. Dia benar-benar tak nampak seperti namja.

"Neomu yeppeo! Aku tidak salah memilih model! Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku! Aku iri!" seru Ahra sambil memotret Yesung.

"Ya! Aku belum siap, Ahra! Jangan sembarangan mengambil foto!" protes Yesung.

Ahra tertawa. "Justru yang alami lebih bagus dan nilainya tinggi, Sungie'ah. Lagipula kau cantik. Ya kan Kyunnie?"

Yesung tersentak. Perlahan ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Aku benar kan Kyu?" tanya Ahra lagi.

"N-ne...," jawab namja itu gugup.

Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Ahra menahan tawa.

"Dan adikku tampan kan Sungie?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

Yesung memalingkan muka. "Ne," jawabnya singkat. Ahra semakin ingin tertawa melihat wajah Yesung yang semakin memerah.

"Baiklah, temanya adalah pernikahan yang manis. Jadi tuan Lucifer, singkirkan image tebar pesonamu, dan jadilah namja yang romantis tanpa kata PLAYBOY. Arraseo?!" perintah Ahra.

"Cih! Omong kosong!" jawab sang adik yang langsung di hadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

...

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Pelukanmu terlihat kaku. Kenapa? Kau gugup?" bentak Ahra.

"Ani! Kenapa aku harus gugup? Dia bahkan bukan yeoja!" jawab Kyu.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat canggung, eoh?"

"Cih! Iya maaf!" ucap Kyu sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Yesung. Sedikit tersentak saat menyadari bahwa pinggang Yesung bahkan lebih langsing dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ia kencani.

"Bagus. Sekarang cium pipinya!" perintah Ahra.

"Mwoo?!" sentak Kyu dan Yesung kaget.

"Kenapa? Pernikahan memang begitu kan?"

"Tapi...," ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, itu di skip dulu. Sekarang duduklah Yesungie, dan Kyuhyun tidur di pangkuanmu." Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling pandang. "Jebal...!" rengek Ahra.

"Ba-baiklah...," Dengan terpaksa kedua namja itu menuruti perintah sang fotografer.

"Noona, ini sudah cukup kan? Sebentar lagi hujan," ucap Kyu mulai malas.

"Hujan? Bukankah itu justru romantis?" seru Ahra.

"Romantis apanya? Kau mau modelmu kedinginan?"

"Ayolah Kyunnie. Jebal...! Kita tunggu hujannya dulu, ne?" mohon Ahra.

Belum sempat Kyu menjawab saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima telpon dulu!" ucap Kyu malas lalu masuk ke rumah.

Yesung menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sedikit lelah dengan aktifitas mereka barusan.

"Wah, kau memang hebat, Sungie. Kau terlihat sangat manis di semua sudut. Apa karena adikku?" goda Ahra.

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Waeee? Jelas-jelas kau menyukainya bahkan orangtua kita juga tahu dan tak mempermasalahkannya. Apa kau yakin tak ingin mencoba bicara padanya?" tanya Ahra sambil terus menatap hasil jepretannya.

"Ani. Dia namja yang lurus, dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Aku juga tak mau dia membenciku."

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tak berani mengambil resiko! Tidak seru!"

"Diamlah, Cho!"

Ahra tertawa melihat Yesung yang manyun. Sementara di dalam sana Kyuhyun sedang menerima telepon dari Daesung dan Jinki.

"_**Mwo? Katakan sekali lagi!" **_suara Jinki dan Daesung di ujung sana.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan teleponnya. "Aku bilang Kim Yesung sedang berada di rumahku. Ada yang salah?"

"_**Tentu saja! Kami takut kau akan jatuh cinta padanya jika terlalu sering berdekatan dengannya, Cho!"**_

"Bwahahhaa..., jangan bercanda! Kalian tahu siapa aku kan? Jika dia jatuh cinta padaku, maka itu wajar. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya? Pada namja? Bahkan Yeoja terseksipun belum tentu bisa merebut hatiku! Kalian tenang saja!"

"_**Pegang kata-katamu, evil! Jangan sampai kata-kata itu berbalik menyerangmu!"**_

"Sudahlah! Jika kalian menelpon hanya untuk hal-hal tak penting lebih baik lain kali saja!" ucap Kyu kesal lalu menutup teleponnya tanpa peduli teriakan di seberang line.

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Dan dilihatnya hujan mulai jatuh. Si tampan membuang nafas. Dia masih punya hutang pada noonanya. Dengan gontai Kyuhyun kembali ke luar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ahra saat adiknya kembali. "Cepatlah, kita ambil foto. Bagaimana kalo poppo?"

"Mwoooo?!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Yesung bareng.

"Tadi kalian belum melakukan adegan itu kan? Sudah jangan protes! Sana berpose!" perintah Ahra sembari mendorong keduanya ke bawah hujan. Keduanya tampak sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak jika adegan yang harus mereka ambil sangat tidak wajar?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian mau mati kedinginan?" bentak Ahra.

"Baiklah! Ambil yang bagus karena aku tak mau mengulanginya!" ucap Kyu.

"Arra!"

Dengan sedikit gugup, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Yesung menempel padanya. Membuat si manis tampak terkejut. Bukan hanya Yesung, Ahra pun kaget, tapi yeoja itu membiarkannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Yesung dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan...

Chuu...

Sebuah ciuman manis tercipta di bibir mereka. Membuat si manis tersentak kaget. Sang fotograferpun tak kalah kagetnya. Tapi dia justru semakin bersemangat untuk mengabadikannya.

Cukup lama kedua bibir itu menempel sempurna di tengah guyuran hujan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya saling menjauhkan diri.

"Bagus sekali!" seru Ahra yang membuat keduanya menoleh.

Yesung berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara si tampan justru terpaku. Tadi itu..., rasanya ada sengatan listrik saat bibir mereka bertemu. Benar-benar berbeda dari ciuman Kyuhyun dengan para yeoja. Padahal hanya sekedar menempel saja.

"Ya! Apa kau tak ingin berteduh, eoh?" panggil Ahra pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu berlari menuju teras rumahnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Ahra saat Kyuhyun sampai di dekat mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Kyu menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku bilang cium di pipinya kan? Kalian baik sekali mau memberiku bonus adegan seperti itu?" ucap Ahra sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Eh.., itu aku..., Yesung hyung, kau mau ganti baju? Kau bisa memakai bajuku," ucap Kyu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah..., ne," ucap Yesung tak kalah gugup.

"Ayo, kau bisa ganti baju di kamarku," ucap Kyu seraya masuk ke rumah.

Ahra tertawa geli. "Kau lihat? Apa dia masih bisa di bilang lurus?" bisiknya.

"Ya! Jangan memulai!"

"Ah..., sepertinya hujannya akan lama. Kau harus menginap malam ini. Karena tak ada kamar kosong, kau mau tidur dengan Kyuhyun, atau denganku?" ucap Ahra sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya berpose seolah sedang menggoda Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucap Yesung sambil mendorong wajah Ahra menjauh darinya. Sementara yeoja itu justru tertawa tergelak.

"Ah, astaga! Aku lupa harus menjemput umma," sentak Ahra kemudian seraya berlari ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Mau aku temani? Tempat reuni mereka cukup jauh kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Aniyo. Kau istirahat saja. Lagipula aku akan bertemu seseorang di sana. Kalau kita pergi bersama, nanti dia bisa salah paham," jawab Ahra.

"Oh, begitu."

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. "Hyung, aku sudah mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu," panggilnya pada Yesung.

Namja manis itu mendongak. "Ne, gomawo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Deg! Jantung Kyu seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat senyuman itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa gay itu penyakit menular? Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Yesung kan? Ini terlalu mendadak. Sampai beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan ia tak terpikir untuk dekat dengannya.

"Em, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandinya sekalian?" tanya Yesung sesampainya di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ne. Pakai saja. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman," ucap Kyu seraya turun.

Yesung mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sedikit gugup mengingat itu adalah kamar dari namja yang ia sukai.

Boleh sedikit bercerita?

Ini tentang Yesung. Mungkin Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadarinya, bahwa mereka selalu satu sekolah sejak SD. Sejak itulah Yesung menyukainya. Menyukai Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu. Karena Yesung tak pernah berusaha dekat dengannya. Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau Yesung adalah sunbae di sekolahnya.

Mereka pertama bicara saat umma mereka bertemu dalam reuni beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan saat kedua umma itu tahu Yesung dan Ahra satu SMA mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu di rumah keluarga Cho atau Kim. Bahkan mereka berniat menjodohkan Yesung dan Ahra. Tapi perjodohan itu dibatalkan setelah tes kesehatan yang dilakukan di sekolah mereka. Saat hasil tes itu dibagikan, Yesung sedang sakit, dan Ahra yang membawanya. Dan saat ia dan ummanya mengantar hasil tes itu ke rumah Yesung, dan membukanya bersama, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Kim Yesung adalah namja istimewa. Ada rahim layaknya wanita di dalam perutnya. Dia bukan namja normal. Dan kenyataan itu sungguh mengejutkan. Yesung sendiri tak pernah tahu tentang hal itu. Hanya Ahra dan kedua umma dan appa mereka yang tahu. Makanya saat Yesung tertangkap basah tengah memandangi foto Kyuhyun, mereka tak mempermasalahkan perasaannya itu.

.

"Noona mau pergi?" tanya Kyu sambil menutup pintu kulkas.

"Hm, aku harus menjemput umma. Itu...?" Ahra menatap kaleng di tangan Kyu.

"Minuman untuk Yesung hyung. Sedikit alkohol akan membuatnya hangat."

"Tapi Yesung kan...," Ahra tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah, berikan padanya sana! Baik-baik di rumah, ya!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ne. Hati-hati!" jawab Kyu.

"Ndeee...!" jawab yeoja itu sambil keluar dari rumah. Sedikit tertawa saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. "Mungkin akan ada pengakuan cinta!" ucapnya sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

Dia ingat saat minumannya tertukar dengan Yesung. Hanya sekali tegukan saja, namja itu langsung mabuk dan berceloteh mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Changmin yang ia pikir Kyuhyun.

.

Dada Kyuhyun hampir meledak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yesung hanya mengenakan piyama handuk, duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Paha namja itu sedikit terekspos karena posisi duduknya.

"Ah, bajumu kebesaran, aku akan mengambil bajuku sendiri di kamar Ahra," ucap Yesung saat menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Noona, sudah pergi, dan dia mengunci kamarnya," ucap Kyu cepat.

"Benarkah? Aigo.., bagaimana ini?"

"Ini, minumlah," ucap Kyu sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman.

"Oh, ne...," ucap Yesung.

Tanpa melihat apa yang Kyu berikan, Yesung langsung meneguk habis minuman itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja manis itu. Mengamatinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dan baru dia sadari, betapa namja itu jauh lebih menarik dari yeoja manapun juga.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran kotornya. Diteguknya minuman di tangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang Yesung. Tapi...

"Kenapa panas sekali...," desah Yesung sambil mengusap leher dan dadanya.

Mata Kyuhyun membola melihat gerakan Yesung yang begitu seksi di matanya.

"Bisakah kau nyalakan ACnya, Kyunnie'ah?" ucap Yesung manja. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap acuhnya selama ini. Tatapan matanya sayu memandang pada Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu semakin gugup melihatnya.

"K-kau mabuk, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mabuk? Aniyo..., aku hanya kepanasan Kyunnie...," ucap Yesung yang terdengar semakin menggoda.

"Aku rasa kau memang mabuk. Aku akan mengambilkan air putih," ucap Kyu.

"Andwaeyo!" ucap Yesung menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "Tetaplah di sini. Jebal...," ucap Yesung sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

Detakkan jantung Kyuhyun semakin kencang saat si manis menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Apa kau tau Kyu..., aku selalu memimpikan untuk memelukmu seperti ini. Tapi aku tak ingin kau merasa jijik padaku. Karena aku berbeda. Mianhae..., karena aku telah lancang mencintaimu...," rancaunya.

"H-hyung?" ucap Kyu tak percaya.

"Saranghae Kyunnie..., jeongmal Saranghaeyo...,"

Kaleng minuman di tangan Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja saat mendengar ungkapan cinta itu.

Yesung menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. "Aish..., apa yang aku katakan? Mianhae..., sepertinya aku memang mabuk. Maafkan aku, ne...," ucap Yesung membungkuk. "Sebaiknya lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku..., eummph...!"

Kalimat Yesung terhenti karena Kyuhyun membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan bukan ciuman biasa, melainkan ciuman panas dan menuntut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu..., lepaskan aku, eummph...!"

"Bukankah kau menginginkanku, Kim Yesung? Jadi nikmati saja dan jangan banyak bicara," bisik Kyuhyun di sela ciumannya. Entah iblis mana yang merasukinya, hingga terbesit di pikirannya untuk _merasakan _Yesung.

"Andwae! Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal ini. Aku mau pulang," ucap Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Set.., bruk...!" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjangnya, dan langsung menindih tubuh namja mungil itu.

"Jangan jual mahal Kim Yesung. Aku tahu kau menyukainya," ucap Kyu sambil menarik piyama handuk yang Yesung kenakan hingga terbuka. "Kau..., indah Kim Yesung. Aku tak percaya tubuh seindah ini adalah milik seorang namja?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak akan, sayang. Karena aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Berikan aku pengalaman pertama yang indah bersama seorang namja...," bisik Kyuhyun seraya mulai mencumbu tubuh namja di bawahnya.

"Andwae...!"

-000-

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Membuat namja manis itu terpaksa membuka matanya perlahan. Dan saat obsidian itu terbuka sepenuhnya, betapa kagetnya Yesung saat mendapati dia tengah terbaring dalam pelukan seseorang dalam keadaan naked.

"A-apa yang...? Cho Kyu... maldo andwae!" ucapnya sedikit terpekik menyadari kesalahan yang telah terjadi.

Namja di sebelahnya terbangun mendengar suaranya. "Ada apa, sih?" ucapnya sambil membuka mata. "Ye-yesung hyung..., apa yang...?" kalimat Kyu pun terputus saat menyadari keduanya dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa ini...,"

"Mana aku tahu, hyung? Mungkin kita terlalu mabuk semalam. Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" ucap Kyu seraya turun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Mabuk? Lupakan? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata semudah itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu apa? Aku yang seharusnya merasa jijik kan? Aku ini namja normal, hyung! Kalau bukan kau yang memulai kita tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang di luar akal seperti ini!" teriak Kyu dari kamar mandi.

"Maksudmu aku merayumu? Aku bukan orang semacam itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung marah.

"Ayolah, Kim Yesung! Ini hanya kesalahan yang biasa terjadi saat kita mabuk kan?" ucap Kyu tak kalah keras. "Lupakan saja, ini hanya masalah kecil. Lagi pula kau namja, kau tak akan hamil karena hal ini kan?"

Yesung kehabisan kata-kata. Namja manis itu hanya bisa menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang telah selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamarnya. Air mata Yesung mulai jatuh.

Dia lupa, Lucifer bukan hanya mampu menawan hati pemujanya, tapi juga pandai menghancurkan hati mereka hingga berkeping. Dan itulah yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

.

_**-Lucifer-**_

.

3 tahun kemudian

Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada Daesung yang tanpa malu mengumbar kemesraannya dengan kekasih namjanya di depan publik. Waktu berputar terlalu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka memandang jijik pada Kim Yesung yang seorang gay. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, betapa hal semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat.

Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyerangnya. Dia memang namja yang jahat. Padahal sore itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mabuk. Dia sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi tega sekali ia mengatakan hal sekeji itu pada Yesung setelah melakukan hal yang tak pantas padanya. Semua itu karena Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada seorang namja. Bahwa ia pun berbeda.

Dan ia menyesalinya. Sayangnya penyesalan memang tak pernah punya jadwal lebih awal. Dia selalu terlambat. Setelah hari itu, Yesung selalu menghindarinya. Dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali dari hadapannya. Pun keluarganya.

"Hei, Lucifer!" panggil seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Jinki'ah? Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Hei, panggil aku Onew! Itu terdengar lebih keren. Ohya, kau semakin terkenal, chingu! Sulit sekali masuk ke studio karena fansmu memenuhi loby."

"Hahaha..., kau terlalu melebihkan. Mungkin mereka fans dari Max," ucap Kyu.

"Max? Nugu?" tanya Jinki.

"Aktor Hollywood yang akan jadi lawan mainku di film kami. Entahlah, aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mencari tahu tentangnya."

"Kau akan bermain dengan aktor Hollywood? Woow!"

"Bukan hal istimewa. Ohya, kau sudah bertemu Daesung? Tadi dia di..., kemana anak itu?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Daesung, tapi yang ia lihat justru sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Ya! Come back here, honey...!" panggil seorang namja manis pada seorang anak kecil yang berlari masuk ke ruang make up Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki namja tampan itu.

"Kim Yesung?" sentak Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Jinki menoleh. "Ommo..., itu benar-benar dia. Aigo..., dia jadi lebih cantik..."

"Hyunnie'ah..., come on, baby...," panggil namja manis itu lagi tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"I wanna candies," ucap si kecil.

"O.K, i'll give you candies."

"And ice cream too?"

"And ice cream," jawab Yesung.

Si kecil bersorak lalu berlari kembali pada Yesung. "I love you, Remy mommy!" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar panggilan anak itu pada Yesung.

"Ya! Don't call me Remy mommy again!" marah Yesung gemas sambil menggendong namja kecil itu dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yesung hyung!" panggilan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"C-cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya terbata.

"Siapa anak itu? Apa dia putramu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Yesung tersentak seraya menatap Yunhyun di gendongannya. "Dia..., bukan urusanmu," ucap Yesung lalu bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu! Hyung...!" panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengejar Yesung. Entah mengapa ada perasaan ingin tahu yang berlebihan di pikirannya tentang Yesung dan anak itu.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berhasil menarik Yesung untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Shireo! Sebelum kau katakan siapa anak ini. Apa dia anakku?"

"Mwo? Kau gila! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang namja tak bisa hamil, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?" Yesung menyentakkan tangannya, melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menghindariku, KIM YESUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun cukup keras. Membuat semua mata menatap mereka.

Langkah Yesung terhenti. Pertemuan tak terduga ini cukup membuatnya kaget, belum lagi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Daddy...!" teriak Yunhyun seraya melorot dari gendongan Yesung dan berlari ke arah seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Namja tampan itu menoleh, mencoba mencari tahu siapa namja yang Yunhyun panggil Daddy itu.

"Hi, honey, what are doing here? Are you looking for Daddy, hmm?" tanya namja tinggi itu sambil menggendong Yunhyun.

"S-Shim Changmin?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Changmin menoleh. "Hai, aku Max. Kau..., ah, Cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya kaget.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Pandangannya terfokus pada namja kecil dalam gendongan Max Changmin. Benarkah dia putra Yesung dan namja itu? Atau putranya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?" tanya Max.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ah..., ne. Anak ini, apa putra kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

Max menatap anak dalam gendongannya. "Yunhyun?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Apa kau dan Yesung hyung...,"

"Yunhyun...! Oh..., here you are!" suara seorang wanita berlari mendekati Changmin dan mengambil si kecil dari gendongannya.

"Kau menemukannya, sayang?"

"Di sini, Yunho oppa! Dia bersama Max dan Jeremy!"

"Seo Mom, Yun Dad, i wanna ice cream...!" seru Yunhyun.

"Dasar nakal! Kau selalu mencari Max dan Jeremy tiap kali mau es krim!" ucap Seohyun gemas. "Sebaiknya kami menunggu di luar studio, Max. Biar Remy saja yang menemanimu,"

"Ne, noona. Kau ajak saja Yunhyun jalan-jalan."

"Ne, annyeong," jawab yeoja itu sembari berbalik pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunhyun yang dalam gendongan ummanya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa dan lega sekaligus saat mengetahui anak itu bukan anak Yesung.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku permisi, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi," ucap Changmin seraya mendekat pada Yesung dan menarik pinggang si manis mengajaknya pergi.

Yesung tak melawan, hanya tersenyum seraya mengikuti langkah namja tampan yang bersamanya. Tanpa menyadari namja di belakang mereka mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal.

.

Sepanjang acara jumpa pers tentang Film kerjasama Amerika dan Korea, Kyuhyun terus mencuri pandang pada Yesung yang duduk di samping Changmin. Sebenarnya apa kapasitas namja itu hingga harus ikut dalam jumpa pers?

"Satu lagi, Max, ini sedikit pribadi, kenapa semua theme song film anda selalu dinyanyikan oleh Kim Yesung? Apa benar kalian menjalin hubungan spesial?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang mewakili hatinya. Di sampingnya Changmin menoleh pada Yesung. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Justru keduanya saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan mesra.

"Untuk pertanyaan itu, kami akan menjawabnya lain kali. Mianhae, tapi saya masih ada jadwal lain setelah ini. Mohon maaf, kami harus pergi lebih dahulu," ucap Changmin sambil berdiri dan menggandeng Yesung pergi. Tapi...

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari bangkunya.

Changmin dan Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati kedua namja itu. "Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan itu, Changmin'ssi. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus mata Yesung, membuat namja manis itu tak nyaman.

Changmin yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Yesung dan beralih merangkul pinggang namja manis itu. Membuat Yesung menoleh padanya. Dari tatapannya, Yesung dapat menangkap sebuah pesan dari Changmin agar percaya padanya. Yesung tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau, Changmin tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Kyuhyun. "Ne..., kami memang menjalin hubungan," ucap Changmin yang membuat Kyu tersentak.

"Be-begitu, ya? Lalu, apa artinya kalian saling mencintai?" tanyanya sambil menatap Yesung mengintimidasi.

"A-apa?" kali ini Changmin yang kaget.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Changmin. Dari reaksinya Kyuhyun yakin cinta namja itu masih belum tersambut.

"So, bisakah aku artikan 'tidak'?" tanyanya sambil maju selangkah mendekati Yesung.

"What do you talking about? What do you want from us?" ucap Changmin geram.

"Nothing, just..., i wanna take him back to me," ucap Kyu seraya meraih dagu Yesung dan mencium bibir namja manis itu.

Kilatan cahaya kamera langsung mengabadikan momen tak terduga itu. Tanpa peduli betapa Yesung dan Changmin amat terkejut dengan hal itu. Dan dalam hitungan jam, di seluruh media sosial menjadikan hal itu sebagai headline.

_**KERJASAMA ATAU PERSAINGAN DUA PANGERAN DUNIA ACTING?**_

_**.**_

_**PERSAINGAN BARAT DAN TIMUR DALAM MEMPEREBUTKAN SEORANG MALAIKAT MANIS.**_

_**.**_

_**HARUSKAH JUDUL FILM 'BEST FRIEND' BERUBAH MENJADI 'BEAST ENEMY'?**_

_**.**_

_**THE REAL EVIL! LUCIFER IS BACK!**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca judul terakhir. Mungkin Yesung akan semakin membencinya setelah ini. Tapi menyesali masa lalu mereka tak akan membantunya memperbaiki keadaan. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, dia menginginkan Yesungnya. Yesung yang mencintainya. Yesung yang hanya menatapnya. Dan dia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkannya.

"Brak!" seseorang menerobos masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Reaksimu sangat cepat, baby. Tapi aku senang kau masih ingat alamat rumah kami," ucapnya mengomentari kedatangan Yesung yang telah ia prediksi.

"Apa yang kau inginkah, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mata Yesung membola mendengarnya. "Mwo? Jangan bercanda. Cukup sekali kau menghancurkanku. Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya lagi!" geram Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu, baby? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Cukup! Kau yang memintaku melupakan semua, tuan Cho. Dan sekarang aku hampir melakukannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kau hanya akan jadi bagian yang tak penting lagi dari hidupku. Jadi aku mohon, hentikan permainanmu!" ucap Yesung lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung kembali kepadanya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ani! Akan aku kembalikan semua ingatanmu tentangku yang telah kau lupakan. Katakan hal apa yang pertama kali kau lupa tentangku? Pelukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya! Apa maumu, eoh?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, baby... Apa lagi yang telah kau lupakan? Ciumanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik tengkuk Yesung dan menciumnya kasar.

"Eummpphh...!" teriak Yesung tertahan. Si manis mulai memukuli dada Kyuhyun minta untuk dilepaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sentuhanku?" bisik Kyu kemudian seraya menjatuhkan Yesung ke atas ranjangnya dan mulai menciuminya.

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau gila!" Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Membuat namja itu melepaskannya.

"Aku gila karenamu, KIM YESUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo?"

"Hari itu, aku akui aku memang salah. Apa yang aku katakan dan apa yang aku rasakan tak sejalan. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Karenamu, aku yang lurus menjadi seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, KIM YESUNG!"

"M-mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat kau meninggalkanku."

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Tatap mataku, KIM YESUNG! Carilah kebohongan yang kau percayai itu, maka kau tak akan menemukannya!" tantang Kyu.

Yesung menggeleng keras. "Shireo!"

"Wae? Kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Bagiku sekarang hanya Changmin."

"Jangan berdusta! Kau mencintaiku! Hanya aku! Aku yakin itu!"

Yesung tertawa. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan!"

"Ani! Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan membuktikannya!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendorong Yesung kembali ke ranjangnya. "Akan aku buat kau mengakuinya lewat tubuhmu, Yesungie," bisiknya lalu menyerang tubuh mungil itu tanpa memberinya kesempatan melawan.

**.**

"Din... Din..!"

"Ya! Kim Yesung, berhenti!" panggil Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu berjalan sangat cepat meninggalkannya. "Apa tidak sakit berjalan secepat itu setelah permainan semalam, eoh?"

Langkah Yesung terhenti menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Argh! Aku pasti sudah gila! Apa yang telah aku lakukan...!" teriaknya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Semalam ia kalah dalam pertahanannya. Ia telah berusaha mati-matian menolak permainan Kyuhyun. Ia telah berusaha untuk lepas darinya. Tapi namja itu benar-benar iblis. Dia Lucifer. Dia benar-benar mampu membuat Yesung terlena dalam permainannya, dan pasrah dalam jeratannya. Dia kalah.

"Ayolah, apa salahnya kita melakukan hal yang dilakukan dua orang yang saling menyukai, eoh?!"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Cho! Aku membencimu!" ucap Yesung sambil kembali melangkah menjauhi namja itu.

"Itu hanya di bibir saja, baby. Sudah aku katakan, tubuhmu yang berbicara. Kau menikmatinya. Kau menyukainya."

"Ya! Kata-katamu benar-benar vulgar! Berhenti mengikutiku! Argghh! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Changminnie!"

"Jangan bilang kau tetap akan kembali padanya setelah kebersamaan kita semalan, Kim Yesung!?" ucap Kyu kesal.

"Aku memang akan melakukannya!" jawab Yesung ketus.

"Apa kau gila? Kau pikir dia akan memaafkanmu setelah kau mengkhianatinya?"

"Aku tidak! Kau yang telah memperk*s*ku, evil!"

"Ya! Sekarang siapa yang vulgar?!" bantah Kyu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ya! Kim Yesung, dulu kau menangis karena hal ini. Kenapa sekarang kau hanya memakiku seperti itu? Kau bahkan tak menamparku. Apa kau..., apa kau sering melakukannya dengan Shim Changmin, eoh?"

"Mwo? Itu..., itu bukan urusabmu?!"

"Mwo?! Yak! Kalau itu benar, aku pasti akan membunuhnya! Beraninya dia menyentuh milikku!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan milikmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Dulu kau bahkan tak pernah memandangku. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku tertawa!"

"Ya..., sudah aku katakan jangan mengungkit masa lalu. Aku tahu aku salah. Makanya aku ingin memperbaikinya sekarang. Masuk ke mobil, kita bicarakan baik-baik."

"Shireo!" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Kau!"

Ckittt...! Sebuah mobil berhenti di samping Yesung. Changmin keluar dengan tergesa dan langsung berlari ke arah Yesung.

"Yesungie, gwaenchanayo? Kau tidak pulang semalam. Kau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Lepaskan dia, Shim Changmin!" teriak Kyu sambil menyusul keluar dari mobilnya.

Changmin menoleh. "Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi semalam kau bersamanya, Sungie?" tanya Changmin seraya menoleh kembali pada Yesung. Matanya melebar saat melihat banyak bercak kemerahan di leher dan dada namja manis itu.

"Minnie'ah. Ini..., aku..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada namjaku, Cho Kyuhyun?!" geram Changmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung. Sedikit menyeringai melihat sebab kemarahan Changmin padanya.

"Aku ini seorang seniman, Max. Saat melihat kanvas seindah itu, aku tak bisa diam saja. Tentu saja aku memberikan lukisan terindah di sana," ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau...!"

"Minnie..., kita pergi saja. Aku mohon!" pinta Yesung sambil mencengkram lengan Changmin.

Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan menemuinya lagi, Sungie'ah," ucapnya sambil mengecup pelipis Yesung dan menggandengnya masuk ke mobil.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu, baby. Aku akan bertindak. Bersiaplah," ucap Kyu yang membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, tapi Changmin kembali menariknya.

...

Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun selalu melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Yesungnya. Meski Yesung telah berulang kali menolaknya, tapi tetap saja itu hanya berlaku di mulutnya saja. Karena namja manis itu akhirnya tak mampu melawan setiap kali Kyuhyun mulai menyentuhnya.

Tapi benarkah ia telah jatuh dalam jerat sang Lucifer?

"Hentikan, Kyu..., aku tidak mau...," ucap Yesung mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba membuka kancing bajunya di ruang ganti. Mereka sedang di lokasi Syuting saat ini.

"Waeyo? Tubuhmu tidak pernah menolakku, baby. Kenapa mulutmu selalu berkata lain, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menciumi wajah Yesung.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyu..., aku tidak mau...!" ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Kyu dari bajunya yang malah membuat kancingnya terbuka.

"A-apa ini? Apa kau dan Changmin..."

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. "Ne...,"

"Apa? Kau berbohong kan? Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan orang lain selain aku!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bukan milikmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"A-apa?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kaulah yang telah kalah. Kau tidak sadar, kalau hanya menjadi yang kedua? Menjadi selingkuhan?"

"A-pa yang kau bicarakan, baby?"

"Hari ini syuting berakhir. Setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke Amerika dan menikah dengan Changmin."

"Andwae! Kau bohong! Kau mencintaiku, Kim Yesung. Dan selamanya kau harus menjadi milikku!"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku datang untuk kembali padamu? Aniyo, aku sengaja membuatmu mendekatiku. Membuatmu terbiasa dengan tubuhku, membuatmu tersiksa tiap kali tak bisa menyentuhku. Setelah itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Dan sekaranglah saatnya aku mengakhirinya."

"A-apa?" suara Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Mianhae. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang," ucap Yesung seraya mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya Yesungnya yang polos, ternyata menyimpan dendam sebesar itu. Dan ia telah masuk ke dalam jebakannya. Cho Kyuhyun, sang penakhluk, ternyata semudah itu ditaklukkan.

"Lucifer..., malaikat yang terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Bukan aku..., tapi Kim Yesung...," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa miris. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Matanya, hatinya dan tubuhnya telah terikat pada jeratan Kim Yesung yang akhirnya menghancurkannya.

.

Changmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan terluka. Dari sejak kedatangannya ke Korea semua telah terencana dengan matang. Dia datang untuk menghancurkan hati namja yang telah menghancurkannya. Bahkan rela membiarkan namja itu berulangkali menyentuhnya, hanya untuk membuktikan pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun terobsesi pada tubuhnya. Dan ia berhasil.

Hanya sehari saja namja itu tak bertemu dengannya, sekedar memeluk atau menciumnya, membuat Kyuhyun nyaris gila. Bahkan mata Kyuhyun tak bisa berpaling pada yeoja lagi. Hanya ada satu nama yang ia inginkan. Kim Yesung.

"Mommy..."

Sebuah sentuhan lembut menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Namja manis itu menoleh. Didapatinya Yunhyun tengah membelai wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Hi, honey. Where's Mom and Dad?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat namja kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Noona dan hyung tidak ikut kembali. Katanya umma dari Seohyun noona sedang sakit. Jadi mereka akan kembali bulan depan," ucap Changmin.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kita kembali bertiga. As always. Right, Hyunnie?" ucap Yesung pada Yunhyun.

"Yey...! Jelly! I like Jelly!" seru Yunhyun. Bocah itu belum genap berumur 3 tahun, tapi bicaranya jelas dan tidak cadel. Ia manis seperti ibunya, dan cerdas seperti ayahnya.

Yesung tertawa. "Kembali, honey. It's not Jelly, Ok?"

"Kau yakin tidak tidak apa-apa, Yesungie?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie'ah."

"Bagaimana dengan Yunhyun? Kau yakin tak ingin Kyuhyun..., maksudku namja itu, tahu tentang putra kalian?"

"Ani! Dia anakku. Dan secara hukum bahkan dia putra Yunho hyung dan istrinya. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tapi...,"

"Minnie'ah..., apa kau tak lagi menginginkanku? Apa kau sekarang jijik padaku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yesungie?"

"Apa kau tidak mau lagi menerimaku? Tubuhku kotor, Changminnie. Tapi aku masih tetap berharap akan ada cinta untukku. Apa aku egois?"

Changmin terhenyak. Ia teringat saat kemarin malam Yesung memohon padanya agar Changmin menyentuhnya ~untuk pertama kalinya~. Yesung benar-benar ingin menghapus jejak Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Saat itu ia menyadari betapa rapuhnya namja itu. Meski ia merasa bersalah telah menyentuh setiap inci dari tubuh namja yang selalu ia inginkan, tapi ia benar-benar melakukannya karena cinta. Bukan nafsu, apalagi karena kasihan.

Perlahan namja tampan itu mendekat dan memeluk Yesung.

"Ani. Kau masih Yesung yang sama. Kau berhak, sangat berhak untuk dicintai. Dan aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk mencintaimu. Saranghae...," ucapnya seraya mencium kening Yesung dalam. Sementara Yesung memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat, menikmati kehangatan cinta dalam ciuman itu.

"Sa-rang-hae?" ulang Yunhyun.

Yesung dan Changmin saling menjauh. "Nado saranghae, Hyunnie," ucap mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Changmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan Yesung.

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan, masuk ke terminal keberangkatan di bandara, dengan Yunhyun di dalam gendongan Yesung.

Namja manis itu menarik nafas panjang. Meski hatinya pun sakit dengan semua hal ini, tapi ia tak ingin menoleh lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah, meninggalkan masa lalunya. Kehidupan barunya telah menanti. Begitu pula kehidupan lain di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sekali lagi ada bagian dari Kyuhyun yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Tak ada yang menang dalam kisah ini. Selain iblis yang menguasai hati mereka. Lucifer...

.

_**Das Ende**_

.

Hyaaaa..., maaf ceritanya kebablasan dan berakhir seperti ini. Padahal ini Kyusung's day. Harusnya happy end kan? Tapi malah begini jadinya. Sekali lagi mianhanda readers... tetep review ya, plissss...


End file.
